Needles
by LeneaGibbs
Summary: This is just a short one-shot about when Tony was still in the hospital recovering from the plague. The nurse comes in to give him a spinal tap and he says 'no'. So who's the nurse gonna call? Father/Son story.


Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

Needles

Tony sat on the bed, feeling a lot more like a little child about to be chastised rather than the very special agent he was supposed to be.

His palms were sweaty, his heart rate going through the roof, mouth dry as the damn Sahara.

He had always hated needles; hated they way they looked, hated the way they felt. Hated the pain.

Just something about them that made his toes curl.

He could remember the time leading up to his mother's death. There were a lot of needles around then, and his mother had hated them too.

Needles meant disease, death, hospitals, pain.

Nothing good.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he was being completely irrational in his way of thinking, but his fear was great enough to override any sense of rational thought on the subject.

So when the nurse came in, saying she would be performing his spinal tap, his brave smile faltered and he said in the best special agent voice he could muster, "Absolutely not".

Which lead to the events of why he now felt like a small child instead of a special agent.

He sat there there, waiting to hear the footsteps coming from the elevator, knowing whose they would be.

The damn nurse had 'tattled' on him.

It felt like boarding school all over again.

He only had to sit there for ten more minutes before he heard the elevator ping and then the familiar shoes in that familiar marine grade stride right before the marine himself walked through the door.

And he didn't look happy.

"Hey boss", he said cheerily, hoping for the one in a million chance that the nurse hadn't actually called him and instead, his boss had decided to come see him during work hours.

The steely glare he got in return let him know that his hope was seriously unfounded.

"What's going on DiNozzo?", he asked, clearly giving him a chance to tell his side of the story.

Tony sat up, careful not to disturb his lungs into a coughing fit, and scooted to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off. He straightened up as much as he could, hoping to be as close to eye level with Gibbs as possible and not seem as weak as he felt.

But what was he going to say? 'Sorry boss, I'm more scared of needles than a little girl, therefore, I will not be getting a spinal tap today. Thank you, come again'.

Like that would fly.

Senior field agents weren't scared like little girls about needles.

He could always play dumb- but he knew that was just as bad as lying to the marine.

"The nurse wanted to perform an unnecessary test and I told her no.", he said, probably quieter than he meant to.

Gibbs took a step toward him, "Unnecessary?", he question, his eyebrow raised in a disapproving manner, "You're recovering from the damn plague DiNozzo, and you're gonna use the word 'unnecessary,?".

Tony turned his head, knowing his boss was right, yet, not willing to admit it quite yet.

He was still recovering from the plague- and it had been a slow recovery at that. A slow recovery full of needles and unpleasantness.

But today was the first time he had felt strong enough that he didn't need the monthly test.

He was about to say that he was feeling better and didn't need it, but a knock sounded on the door before the tattle-tale nurse came in, "Is he ready now?", she asked timidly.

Before he could say anything, Gibbs nodded his head, "Yeah, he's ready".

And Tony could feel his chest tighten, suddenly realizing that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He couldn't say no with his boss standing right there. So as he watched the nurse gather the necessary equipment from the cart in the corner, he decided that his last hope was the pathetic approach.

He was good at pathetic.

"Boss, please", he pleaded, his eyes big and watering a little as they looked up at him.

Gibbs just looked at him for a second, before stepping closer to him until he was standing almost between his legs,"What's going on DiNozzo?", he asked, and Tony could actually see the concern in the marine's eyes as they went soft.

He wasn't quite prepared for that. Maybe the ordering around or the apathetic 'you don't have a choice' response, but he didn't expect actual concern.

So he just looked away and shook his head, and tried to control the muscles that began to tremble as the nurse lifted up the back of his shirt.

"Tony?", he heard the usually gruff voice say gently, "Look at me Tony".

And he did, finding soft blue eyes already looking at him.

"I'm afraid of needles", he said quietly.

And Gibbs just nodded his head, "It'll be over before you know it, kiddo".

Tony nodded, feeling his throat tighten and heart rate sky rocket as the nurse wiped at the puncture site with the cold antiseptic.

Tears burned at his eyes, and he looked back up at Gibbs, hoping and wishing and praying that his boss would change his mind, letting him out of this.

But Gibbs just shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright Tony", he said, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

The nurse tapped on his back, "I need you to lean forward now", she said.

Tony swallowed, and for the briefest of moments, thought about making a run for it. But Gibbs tightened the hold on his shoulder, as if he knew what he was thinking, and nudged him forward until his forehead rested against Gibbs' chest.

He tried to take deep breathes, but his fear was threatening to overwhelm him- his mouth had gone dry.

He couldn't do this.

Then he felt a hand on the back of his head, and he focused on it instead of the needle as Gibbs began to run his fingers through his longer hair.

"Relax Anthony", Gibbs mumbled into his ear.

He nodded and pressed his forehead harder into the broad chest as the nurse put the needle to his back.

"Alright, don't move Tony", she said, and he nodded against Gibbs' chest.

And as soon as the sharp pain sliced into his back, he immediately shot his hands out, gripping onto Gibbs' shirt, gasping at the pain- which was only increased by his apprehension.

He was grateful as Gibbs continued to stroke his hair back, "Almost over son. Just hang in there a little longer", Gibbs said quietly.

And it only took another thirty seconds before he felt the sharp pain of the needle retreating from his spine.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, doing his best to calm down from his ridiculous fear.

Gibbs continued to let him lean against him, continued to run his fingers through his hair, "You need a haircut Tony".

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "You let me out of this place and that will be the first thing I do", he said into Gibbs' chest as the nurse placed a bandage on the puncture wound.

"Okay, go ahead and lay back down Tony, you're gonna be a little sore for a bit", the nurse said.

Tony nodded, and was surprised at how reluctant he was to move away from the safety and comfort and warmth that Gibbs' chest had provided. It hadn't been awkward at all.

He vaguely wondered if this was what it was like to have a father that was actually there for you.

If it was, he like it.

In a manly and gruff way of course.

After all, he was no child.

Finally, he reluctantly pulled away from his boss and then laid back on his bed.

Wow, he really was sore.

Gibbs reached down and pulled the blanket over him, up to his chest, and then looked down at him with an expression that he had wished many times to see in his own father's eyes.

"You get better first, and then we'll go get you a haircut.", Gibbs said, looking him over for a second, "I need my senior field agent back."

Tony just nodded, in awe of this man for actually wanting him. His boss had invested so much time into him, from teaching him about life to head slaps, they all said the same thing:

He cared.

Which was more than he got from his own father on the best of days.

Gibbs placed a hand on his forehead for a second, giving him one of his rare smiles, before turning to the door and starting to walk out.

"Hey boss?", Tony called just as he reached the door.

He turned to look at him.

"Thank you", he said.

Gibbs just smiled, "You tell her no again and I'll come down here and kick your ass".

Tony smiled too, "See you after work?"

Gibbs turned back around, "Just like everyday DiNozzo", he said as he left.

He laid there for a moment, smiling.

He was loved.

He had a father.

A/N: Reviews are the breakfast of champions (;

3 Lenea


End file.
